


such a puppy when you hold me

by jisungtheworld (winwinnie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rated teen for language, berry is an unwilling participant, hyunjin is a big Dog Fan, jisung is NOT, or at least it was an attempt, we ignore the fact seungmin has tried to kill jisung at least 3 times because that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/jisungtheworld
Summary: Chan, who does not actually live in their dorm and therefore has no idea how much Jisung complains about Hyunjin, just looks very confused. "Hwang Hyunjin?"Seungmin tosses a bit of popcorn at Jisung's unmoving body.  Jisung had always suspected he was trying to kill him, ever since he'd found the cord of Seungmin's hairdryer trailing in their shower, Seungmin having swapped the labels on the whipped cream and bug killer knowing that Jisung wouldn't notice, and leaving forks temptingly close to electrical sockets."He's this boy that Jisung likes," says Jeongin when no one else goes to respond. "Except Jisung is determined to pretend that he hates him, because he doesn't want to admit that Hyunjin's hotter than him."(or the AU where hyunjin runs across the road to pet jisung's dog, and it all spirals from there)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 245





	such a puppy when you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> title from txt's cat and dog
> 
> inspired by a prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> just be glad this didn't turn into the 25k full on romcom my brain wanted it to

If it weren't for him being the on one end of the verbal ping-pong match, Jisung would find it funny how Felix and Seungmin's heads keep going back and forth. They look rather too invested in the conversation, considering it's not actually about them, and Jisung is _this_ close to smacking them into the next dimension.

Or maybe not Seungmin, who would probably smack him back even harder.

And maybe not Felix, who'd probably just get Seungmin to smack him back even harder.

Shit.

Looks like he won't be smacking anyone. Instead, it's more likely that he'll be stuck in this endless argument forever, before he inevitably dies of boredom.

"Please, Jisung?" says Chan. His eyes are big in a way that eyes really shouldn't be, and Jisung tries to work out whether his pupils are blown for a solid five minutes, before remembering that he's in the middle of a conversation that he kind of needs to respond to. That doesn't stop him from being disappointed that they aren't. He was kind of hoping that would be a good explanation as to why Chan is even asking him this in the first place.

Felix and Seungmin's eyes travel from Chan to Jisung.

"No."

Chan's eyes get impossibly bigger. "Please?"

"No."

Seungmin gasps. Felix's hands tighten around where he's clutching onto Seungmin's shirt. Their one shared braincell looks like it's about to explode from overuse.

Chan's getting more and more frustrated with every second that passes. He seems to be undecided between having a heart-attack from pent-up rage or bursting into tears. It might have made a lesser man feel bad, but Han Jisung is anything but a quitter. "Why can't you just walk it? It's your dog after all!"

As if right on cue, Jeongin enters from the kitchen. His cheeks are pink with excitement, grinning as if this is the most interesting thing he's seen all week, which Jisung _knows_ it isn't, because they saw Felix fall down the stairs in an attempt to escape Seo Changbin in a tank-top yesterday. He sits next to Seungmin, rubbing his hands together and passing a bowl to Feli-

"Is that _microwave popcorn_?"

Chan sighs. "Let's not get off-"

"Is that _my_ microwave popcorn?"

"Jisung!" Chan's voice is just jarring enough to get Jisung's attention. "Let's not get off topic."

Jisung narrows his eyes. "Of course," he says politely, before immediately turning his head to Jeongin and mouthing the very distinctive words _this isn't over_. He draws a line across his throat with a single finger, squinting in what he hopes in an intimidating manner when Jeongin simply smiles with a mouthful of treacherous popcorn, and then goes back to smiling at Chan. "What were we talking about again?"

Chan is visibly aging with every second that passes. "Berry," he says, rubbing at his temples, "You promised to take Berry on a walk."

Jisung frowns. That doesn't sound like a very Jisung-like thing to do, and he'd like to think he's an expert in that field. "Nuh-uh, sorry Channie-boy, don't remember that. Why don't you just take it yourself?"

Seungmin coughs into his handful of popcorn in what sounds like a very suspiciously disguised laugh.

Chan stares at him, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. He blinks a few times, and Jisung's just about to repeat himself in case Chan really couldn't believe what he was hearing, when he says, "Jisung, you _broke my leg._ "

He did?

Jisung looks down, to check that Chan's leg is actually in a cast and he's not just making this up. It is.

Huh.

"Three dollars says he only just remembered," whispers Felix not-very-quietly to Jeongin. Jisung almost turns around to defend himself, before realising that Felix is absolutely right. Shit.

He squints at the very distinctive cast on Chan's leg, trying to conjure up at least the semblance of a memory. Come on. He should definitely remember this, he's not _that_ much of a bad friend.

After about half a minute of awkward squinting, Jisung's mouth drops open! He does remember! They'd been at the studio attempting to produce a new song- or at least, Chan had been attempting to produce a new song. They'd invited Seo Changbin along to get his advice, and Jisung had been dutifully initiating him into the studio by racing him down the hallway in spinny chairs.

But what did that have to do with-

 _Oh shit_ , Jisung thinks, and then is immediately thankful that he didn't say it out loud.

It had just so happened that Chan had attempted to stop them just as Jisung had sped past. It also just so happened that Jisung's whole weight, the entire chair, and Chan had ended up flying down the stairs at the other end of the hall. And it was just a coincidence that Jisung had bailed just before they'd hit the first step, landing unharmed.

"Oh shit," he says, very much out loud.

Chan looks like he's about to have an aneurism. "So you've finally remembered," he says, gesturing to the cast, "And you're finally going to agree that you promised to take Berry on a walk?"

"Nope," Jisung pops the 'p' just to make his point a bit more valid. Judging by the way Seungmin looks like he's going to pass out from holding in laugher on the sofa, he doesn't think it worked.

Chan sighs. He rubs his temples in the way he does when he's about to give up, and Jisung really thinks he's won the battle for a solid three seconds. Then, Chan says, "I really didn't want to do this, but..."

He lifts up his phone.

On the screen is a picture of Jisung. He's lying on the sofa that they'd bought half-price at a garage sale, looking up at the camera as he's about to sneeze. In terms of mug-shots, it's not too bad. Sure, his mouth is open and you can see his crooked tooth, but he's got some way better ones of Chan.

He's just about to point this out, even going so far as to make a reference to the dreaded broccoli-hair, but Chan gets there first.

"If you don't take Berry for a walk," he says, "I'll get Minho to post this on every social media page he has."

There's a pause as all five of them try and work out just how many that is. There's also an audible sigh shortly after as all five of them immediately give up, but that's beside the point.

The point is: it's a lot.

"He wouldn't do that!" Protests Jisung, knowing full well he would. "Minho hates dogs as much as I do!"

There's a very quiet "You don't actually hate dogs, you're just scared of them," from Felix on the sofa, but Jisung chooses to ignore that in favour of glaring at Chan a bit more. Maybe if he narrows his eyes just the _tiniest_ bit more, lasers will come out and fry the older boy. That would be pretty cool.

"Minho also hates giving up blackmail opportunities," Chan points out, "And who knows, maybe he wouldn't even post it straight away. Maybe he'd get you to do what _he_ wants."

Shit.

"He could make you wash his cats for him," says Seungmin.

"Ooh, he could make you carry his sweaty towel after dance practice," says Felix.

Then, a lightbulb goes off in all three of their heads and Jisung's stomach drops. He attempts to tackle them off the sofa before they can speak, but their combined strength is too much for his puny body, and he ends up sprawled on the carpet. Ignoring his protests, they grin at each other, before Jeongin says, "He might even make you help out at dance practice."

"You know, where _Hwang Hyunjin_ hangs out," Felix says with an accompanying wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hwang Hyunjin.

The bane of his existence and the light of his life, all wrapped up into one unfairly tall man. He's incredibly handsome, stupidly kind, perfect in every single way possible, and Jisung would like nothing more than to punch his idiotic face in. Or kiss him. He hasn't quite made his mind up yet, but that's a problem for another day.

Possibly because he can't even _think_ about Hwang Hyunjin for more than five seconds without wanting to puke, and definitely not because the very gay part of his mind would very much like to kiss Hwang Hyunjin right on his stupidly perfect lips, and maybe brush his perfectly styled hair from his for-

He chokes on air.

Chan, who does not actually live in their dorm and therefore has no idea how much Jisung complains about Hyunjin, just looks very confused. "Hwang Hyunjin?"

Seungmin tosses a bit of popcorn at Jisung's unmoving body. He's probably hoping that he'd died, the bastard. Jisung had always suspected he was trying to kill him, ever since he'd found the cord of Seungmin's hairdryer trailing in their shower, Seungmin having swapped the labels on the whipped cream and bug killer _knowing_ that Jisung wouldn't notice, and leaving forks temptingly close to electrical sockets.

"He's this boy that Jisung likes," says Jeongin when no one else goes to respond. "Except Jisung is determined to pretend that he hates him, because he doesn't want to admit that Hyunjin's hotter than him."

Jisung sits bolt upright. "He is _not_ hotter than me! _"_

"Uh, yeah he is."

"He isn't!"

Seungmin manages to get a piece of popcorn right between his eyes. "He is, and you know it."

"He isn-"

Felix leaps off the sofa, landing right on Jisung's stomach and shutting him up pretty effectively. The words leaving his mouth die right then and there, abandoned in favour of clutching his chest. Felix, the dickhead, only laughs at Jisung's pain, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "He is," he whispers, and then presses his hand against Jisung's lips to stop him protesting.

Seungmin grins in the endearing evil way that only Seungmin can, and Jisung groans. He just has enough time to brace the impact, struggling uselessly against Felix's grip. Seungmin manages to land right on top of him, pressing all the air out of his lungs _again._

"Help," he says weakly, trying to pull his cutest face at Chan. When it doesn't work, he wriggles again, like a graceful worm, "I'm dying!"

He knows he's messed up then, because _Jeongin_ \- who doesn't even like skinship that much _-_ rolls off the sofa to join the pile of bodies on the floor, pressing Jisung even further into the ground. He tries to kick at them, but his legs are well and truly pinned to the ground, and when he tries to protest, he can only wheeze out a pathetic "Help."

Chan hobbles over to them, looking at Jisung with a scarily blank expression.

"Chan!" says Jisung, having immediately forgotten what they were talking about before, "Help me! I'm stuck! They're-" there's a giggle from somewhere within the pile, and a hand begins to tickle Jisung's feet. He shrieks, squirming about fifty times more violently, "They're going to kill me!"

"Hwang Hyunjin, huh," says Chan, and Jisung's heart drops.

"Chan, please!"

"Don't you think it would be a shame if I told Minho about your little crush? I'm sure he would treat that information with the utmost respect."

If Minhoeverfound out about Jisung's hatred for Hwang Hyunjin, his life would literally _and_ figuratively be over. Jisung may be one of the dancer's closest friends, but nothing gets in the way between Lee Minho and gossip. He'd be the laughing stock of the university before the hour was up, and- and worst of all, _Hyunjin might actually try and talk to him._

Jisung shudders.

"Chan-" Someone's hand lands dangerously close to his mouth, and Jisung wriggles even more frantically, only just managing to spit out one last desperate cry for help.

"Jisung," replies Chan in a monotone voice. He hesitates, waiting for Jisung's inevitable protests, but they never come. Jisung, having given up struggling any further, is now playing as a very convincing dead body. Or at least, he's attempting to. His tongue is sticking out, hands limp from where they're pressed to his body, eyes crossed but he can't keep them from blinking every three seconds. "What if I said you only have to take Berry for a walk."

Jisung's crossed eyes become very dramatically un-crossed. "What do you mean?"

"One walk," Chan points to where the lead he'd brought to the apartment is lying. "That's all. You don't have to any more than that."

Jisung stares at the lead in thought. On one hand, he still very much doesn't like dogs, and would rather have no interaction with Berry at all. On the other, if he accepts now, he could simply loop the lead to a tree in the park and do piss-all for an hour.

Someone shifts on top of him, putting an elbow right into his ribcage. It's very painful, and makes his decision a lot easier.

"I'll do it!" shrieks Jisung once he's stopped writhing around in agony. "Help me! Chan! Please!"

Chan smiles. His face briefly lights up with the satisfaction of winning the argument, before Jisung screams again and he hobbles over to the pile of bodies. "Felix," he says, just letting the edge of a warning slip into his tone. The freckled boy immediately stops, hands frozen from where he was attempting to slip his fingers into Jisung's shoes. "Seungmin, Jeongin." The other boys stay still in a similar manner, eyes wide.

Shit, Chan is _terrifying._

Sure, he's smiling, but there's something in his grin that genuinely makes Jisung want to hide under his duvet for a solid fourteen hours. Jisung may have thought he had a chance of winning the battle, but it was quickly becoming clear that Chan was just holding back his true power.

"Move."

They scramble off Jisung like he's made of hot lava. Which he'd like to say he is, accompanied by a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cheeky wink, but Seungmin manages to knee him in the chest one last time before he leaves, and all Jisung can do is lie uselessly on the floor like a dead fish.

Chan crosses the final few steps towards his limp body.

There's an ominous click- _thunk_ of the heel of his shoe and then the cast as he makes his way across the room. The air has become thick with tension, and Jisung tries to school his face into a blank expression. Maybe if he stays very still, he can convince Chan that he's actually died. Maybe if he acts like he's not breathing, Chan will take pity on him.

Then- click- _thunk_ and Jisung suddenly has a very vivid mental image of Chan as a one-legged pirate (complete with a parrot on his shoulder that's got _very_ distinctive freckles) and he can't stop himself from sniggering.

"Jisung." There's the toe of a shoe digging into his already-sensitive side. It hurts, and Jisung doesn't really want to prolong this torture when he knows he's going to lose in the end, so he opens his eyes the tiniest bit.

And he looks _mad._

"Oh, hey Chan," says Jisung, because he has absolutely no self-preservation or common sense, "Fancy seeing you here!"

Chan simply points behind him. He shuffles to the side in a move that would be much more dramatic if he wasn't wearing a massive cast on his leg, and the newly cleared space reveals a grinning Seungmin attaching the lead to-

The _dog._

Maybe it's better to face Chan than this. He doesn't want to die a coward's death. He can picture it now: the rat is going to bite him, he's going to get rabies, he's going to go insane and then eventually die a painful and melodramatic death, and then they'll be sorry. Surely it would be much better for everyone if he just lies here for the rest of time.

As if they know what he's thinking, there are two sets of hands on his arms as Jeongin and Felix pull him to his feet.

"Off you go then," says Chan, as Seungmin thrusts the lead into his hand. The three stooges then lift him up off the ground, carry him to the hallway outside the apartment and dump him back onto the ground.

Shit.

The door slams shut behind him.

Shit.

Jisung looks at the door. He looks down at the dog on the lead beside him, and then looks back at the door. "Guys?"

There's the muffled shuffling of feet, a few indistinctive shouts, and then- "No."

"One hour," says Chan, his accent distinctive even through the door. "That's it. One hour."

There's some more shuffling, a significant increase in the quiet curses, and then a voice says, "Berry's going to pee on the carpet if you don't hurry up."

Jisung stares at the door blankly. Berry nudges at his toes, and Jisung stares at the dog blankly.

Then-

He's sprinting down the corridor, hurtling down the stairs and out of the door, because although he couldn't care less about Berry's health for the sake of being obscure, the scary hall-monitoris on duty this week and Jisung would rather not be disembowelled, thank you very much.

Berry yips as he pulls it at a much faster speed than its little legs can travel at, but Jisung doesn't slow down. If its little brain could comprehend the danger it was in (read: the very near future of being made into doggy sausages), it would be running just as fast as he was.

They run for a solid three minutes before Jisung takes pity on the dog. He stops, trying to catch his own breath whilst glaring at the rat by his feet. Berry doesn't seem to be too fussed about the sprint now that he looks closer. In fact, the only expression Berry seems to be feeling is annoyance.

There's a definite glare on its face, something akin to hatred in those beady eyes.

"Yeah, me too buddy," Jisung says, kicking up a stone with the toe of his shoe. Berry's lip turns up at the sound, letting out a low growl, and then-

There's an ear-splitting scream.

For a second, Jisung stares at Berry horrified. There's no way a sound _that loud_ came from such a small dog, unless Berry actually did have rabies or something. "Berry?"

Berry just gives him a tilt of the head, and just as Jisung's singular braincell thinks 'hang on a second, the sound came from _next_ to him not in front of him', there's a stampede of footsteps. Someone running towards him- no, _at_ him- and Jisung doesn't have enough time to cover his ears before someone is screaming.

"Is that your dog?"

To go with his ringing ears (mystery yeller is going to pay for this if his hearing is damaged; he needs full listening capacity to make his lit soundcloud raps), Jisung is knocked over by the force of someone running into him.

Or, as he pushes himself up onto his hands and tries to regain some semblance of a working brain, he was _shoved._

"Hello doggy!" says Hwang Hyunjin, letting Berry slobber all over his perfect face, "Oh, Jisung, your dog is so cute!"

Jisung spontaneously combusts.

It's-

It's fucking-

_Hwang Hyunjin._

Jisung bristles. His shoulder stings, side aching with the force he was shoved to the side with. How _dare_ Hwang Hyunjin push him like that, like he doesn't know Jisung hates his guts- wait, that would actually make sense that he pushed him- _did he do it on purpose?_

What an absolute rat bastard.

He goes to stand up, hands dramatically on his hips, and then immediately topples over again. His initial reaction of fury was almost entirely fuelled by monkey-brain, but as soon as monkey-brain was preoccupied with keeping him upright, the very real gay panic had taken over.

Jisung.

He'd called him Jisung.

Not only has Hwang Hyunjin touched him, but he also _knows his name._ Perfect Hyunjin, his self-declared archenemy, arguably the best-dressed man in their entire university with the most beautiful sculpted face and-.

Maybe Jisung's gotten a bit off-topic.

His shoulder no longer hurts from where he hit the ground, because the beating of his treacherous heart is making his head spin so badly that the only thing he can think to say is, "Uh- yeah, sure."

Hyunjin squeals. He pulls Berry close to his body, ignoring the fact that he's practically suffocating the tiny dog in favour of making cooing sounds at it. "I knew it!" He says, and then pinches Berry's cheeks, "And you! You're so cute!"

Berry looks at him blankly.

"Oh yes you _are!_ " says Hyunjin, "You're the cutest puppy, aren't you, little cutie-patootie baby, you _are!"_

He squeezes Berry to his chest, swinging it from side to side and then jumping up with a huge grin on his face. Berry stares at Jisung over his shoulder in panic, one paw free and stretching out towards him. All the hatred from before has disappeared, and Jisung can't help but think that Berry's trying to re-enact that one scene from the Lion King.

"Can I cuddle him?" asks Hyunjin, although Jisung's not quite sure what he's doing at the moment if it doesn't count as cuddling. Maybe suffocating would be a better word. Berry's paw reaches out further, big eyes trying to claw at the last semblance of pity in Jisung's heart.

 _Long live the king,_ Jisung thinks. "Sure. He loves being held."

Berry does not love being held.

Hyunjin is either really oblivious or just terrible at handling dogs, because he squeals at this, swinging Berry round even faster. "Oh, you're so _cute!"_

Berry has no choice but to suck it up.

The satisfaction Jisung has first felt when Hyunjin has picked the dog up is beginning to fade. With every spin Hyunjin makes, that tiny little feeling in Jisung's chest tugs at his heart slightly more. ( _It's not jealousy,_ he tells himself pretty unconvincingly, _it's completely normal that he's never wanted to be a dog more than ever.)_

It's the reason he can only smile dopily at the older boy when he eventually sets Berry down again, letting the poor dog walk straight into a lamppost in an attempt to sprint away. "Oh my _god,_ " says Hyunjin, bounding over to Jisung like some kind of hyper-active llama, "We need to get our dogs to meet!"

 _Okay,_ Jisung thinks, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Hwang Hyunjin is holding his hands.

"Kkami will _love_ to have a new friend, and your dog is so _cute!_ They'll be perfect together!"

 _Okay,_ Jisung thinks, trying not to look into Hwang Hyunjin's perfectly honey coloured eyes. He doesn't do it very successfully, though. They're just a bit too sparkly, and a bit too big for him to ignore for long.

“So you’ll meet up with us? Is Tuesday okay?”

 _Okay,_ Jisung thinks, trying not to collapse onto the street at the mere thought of Hwang Hyunjin being this close to him. The only reason he’s still standing at the moment is because he’s managed to convince himself that’s Seungmin’s drugged him and this is some strange kind of fever dream.

“Is 11 okay for you? There’s a new café at uni – you know the one, called ‘Broken Compass’ or something – and it shouldn’t be too busy then.”

 _Okay_ , Jisung thinks, only realising when the movement stops that Hyunjin’s been shaking him pretty violently. Coherent thoughts seem to flood into his mind at the same time, taking him a few moments to get his bearings and realise he’s been completely out of it this whole time.

“Great! See you then! Tuesday, 11 sharp at Broken Compass, don’t be late!” Hyunjin crouches down, trapping the poor dogs in his arms before it can escape and pressing a kiss to its head. “Make sure to bring the doggy! I’ll be waiting!”

He walks away as if nothing ever happened.

Jisung looks down at Berry.

Berry looks up at Jisung.

_Shit._

\---  
  
  


Chan frowns. He can hear Jisung making his way into the apartment, the way he walks into the kitchen counter almost as distinctive as the string of expletives he lets out after.

He strains his ears for Berry's feet against the wooden floor, not quite full convinced that Jisung hasn't managed to kill his dog, and only relaxes when a familiar wet nose pushes the door open. Berry, miraculously having survive the encounter with Jisung, jumps into his lap and licks his face with gleeful energy.

"Heyyy Chan."

The door swings open a little more to reveal Jisung, leaning against the doorframe with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Chan's heart drops.

That can't be good.

Jisung never looks that guilty unless he's done something horribly wrong. The way he's standing, his stance of casually resting on the door, doesn't hide the way his fingers twitch nervously against the wood.

What's he done now?

Berry's not dead, and Jisung doesn't look _too_ much more like a zombie than a usual, so that rules out at least 90% of the situations that he'd thought were possible.

He glances to the window, just to make sure that the world isn't in flames, and is pleasantly surprised when it isn't. Except... that still leaves him no closer than before to working out who Jisung's managed to murder.

"What?" he says eventually, when he's finished running through his plan on how they're going to flee the country if Jisung actually _has_ killed someone.

Jisung's grin only stretches further. "I don't suppose you'd let me borrow Berry next Tuesday? We've got a hot date to attend."


End file.
